heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper and Horace
Jasper and Horace Badun are Cruella De Vil's bumbling henchmen and the secondary antagonists of Disney's 17th full-length animated feature film 101 Dalmatians, and the 1996 live action adaptation. They also served as supporting antagonists in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure''and ''Mickey's House of Villains. Jasper was voiced by the late J. Pat O'Malley in the 1961 animated film, David Lander in the 1997-1998 TV series, and was now voiced by Jeff Bennett, and he was portrayed by Hugh Laurie in the 1996 live action film, who also played David Nix. Horace was voiced by the late Frederick Worlock in the 1961 animated film, Michael McKean in the 1997-1998 TV series, and voiced by Maurice LaMarche, and he was portrayed by Mark Williams in the 1996 live action film. Personality Jasper enjoys drinking alcohol, playing darts and watching What's My Crime? with Horace. He is the taller of the two. Horace is shorter, fatter and loves sandwiches and cakes. They are hired to dognap Pongo and Perdita's 15 Dalmatian Puppies to be used in making Cruella's fur coat. Neither one seems to be very smart and perceptive, but Horace appears to have more insight and is often shown to correctly guess what the Dalmatians' plans are. He is more likely to complain and quite. Jasper is more determined to finish a job, but also spontaneous, diabolical, impulsive, and arrogant, so he refuses to believe that the Dalmatians' are intelligent. Although Jasper and Horace carry out Cruella's deeds, they only do it for money and not for any enjoyment. Horace fears her wrath, but Jasper shows no respect for Cruella, due to often being annoyed with her bossiness. As a result of this, Cruella greatly despises Jasper more than Horace for his lack of respect toward her. In the sequel, the duo finally stand up for themselves, reform, get pardoned for their part in kidnapping the puppies and open up a clothes corporation. However, despite their reformation in the sequel, most projects such as Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom still depict them as antagonists. History One Hundred and One Dalmatians In 101 Dalmatians, the two sneak into Roger and Anita's house, by attempting to pass themselves as repairmen from the Electric Company (Kanine Krunchies deliverymen in the sequel and the musical version.) Nanny refuses to let them in since Roger and Anita are gone but the vile men force themselves in, and Jasper toys with Nanny up in the attic, while Horace steals the puppies, and the two transport them to Cruella's former home, Hell Hall (a.k.a., "The Old De Vil Place"). Soon after, the dognapping is covered by the newspapers, causing the two to attempt to back out. They call Cruella and ask for their payment, but she refuses to pay until the job is done, and hangs up in anger after Jasper accidentally insults her while trying to silence a complaining Horace. At Hell Hall, the henchmen laze about watching TV and eating, along with the stolen puppies and 84 bought puppies. This is where their potential kindness comes into play, as they allow them to watch TV but tell Lucky to move so they can see "What's My Crime?". Eventually, an incensed Cruella arrives and tells Horace and Jasper that she "wants the job done first thing in the morning", or she'll report them to the police. Though Jasper notes that the puppies were not big enough for the amount of coats Cruella apparently desires, she decides to settle for what they can get and leaves. While they are watching the television show What's my Crime?, the puppies are rescued by Sergeant Tibbs. After the show has ended, Jasper and Horace argue over whether or not Jasper skins and Horace kills them and vice-versa but are taken off track of arguing when they over-hear a sound from the door. Jasper and Horace then notice that the puppies have escaped, and begin a search of the house. Eventually, they are able to corner the puppies in a room. Before they can kill the puppies, Pongo and Perdita arrive and fight Jasper and Horace. While the puppies escape, Horace is knocked into the fireplace by Perdita and Jasper gets his pants pulled down by Pongo. Both are buried underneath the ceiling when it collapses. After escaping the debris, they track the dalmatians to a farm building via their footprints. After being attacked by a horse named Captain, they realize that the dogs have already left the building. They attempt to head off the dogs, but the Dalmatians elude them by traveling up a frozen river. A few days later, Jasper and Horace meet with Cruella on the road. Though they attempt to quit, Cruella forces them to continue. She points out that the Dalmatians tracks lead to a nearby village called Dinsford. In Dinsford, Jasper and Horace search for the puppies. Horace points out some "Labradors", suggesting the possibility that the dogs disguised themselves. Jasper blows off the idea and calls Horace an idiot before smacking him in the head. When the Dalmatians are discovered to be hiding in a van heading for London, the two pursue the van in their truck. Jasper makes a plan to ram the van into a ravine, but Horace gets scared and pulls out the steering wheel causing the truck to slide down the mountain off aim and ends up hitting Cruella's car. Cruella suffers a breakdown, cursing their incompetence, but Jasper simply tells her to shut up finally getting the courage to stand up for themselves. It can be presumed that they and Cruella are later imprisoned, although the film does not show what happens to them. 101 Dalmatians (1996) In the live-action remake produced by John Hughes, Jasper and Horace were portrayed by Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams respectively. They were inspired from Harry and Marv from the first two films of Home Alone (which were incidentally produced by the same producer). Here they are both skinny and aren't implied to be related. They are still very similar to their animated counterparts, though they are depicted as much more ruthless characters, and never reform. Jasper is also shown to be less intelligent and more chipper in this version. They actually seem to enjoy animal cruelty, even deciding to take over taxidermist Mr. Skinner's job of killing and skinning the puppies. At the end, tired of all the misfortunes they had endured after kidnapping the puppies and accidentally letting them escape, they allowed themselves to get arrested and end up being sprayed by a skunk. Unlike their counterparts in the animated version, Jasper and Horace aren't seen in the sequel, 102 Dalmatians, which assumes that they may be still locked up. 101 Dalmatians: The Series In 101 Dalmatians: The Series, they are the "H. and J. Concepts" company and are employed by Cruella to do her dirty work. This involves delivering ransom notes and going through Anita's trash. Unlike the movies, they have American accents and dressed differently than they did before (due to the series being set in America). 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Jasper and Horace are supporting antagonists. Cruella pays their bail money so that they can round up the puppies for her artist friend Lars to use as canvases. They passed themselves as Kanine Krunchies deliverymen, and have succeeded into luring the puppies into the truck. They also had Nanny tied up in a well. However, when Lars, Cruella's artist friend, refuses to kill the puppies, Cruella decides to finally get her spotted fur coat. After Cruella, Jasper, Horace, and Lil' Lightning (Thunderbolt's envious sidekick) are thrown into a river, all four are arrested; however, Horace and Jasper are turned loose after they confessed to Nanny, Roger, and Anita that it was Cruella who told them to get the puppies in the first place, as they has enough of her behavior. After they are both pardoned, they apparently go straight and start their own line of sundresses. Cameos Jasper and Horace make a cameo in the Bonkers episode "The 29th Page" at a prison line-up. The two brothers make a cameo appearance in the House of Mouse episode "Suddenly Hades", during the Hades Heating advertisement at the end of the show. The duo also appeared in the film Mickey's House of Villains. Disney Parks Jasper and Horace make a small amount of appearances in merchandise for the park and a few live appearances. Most of the merchandise including them have to do with Disney Villains although they have been in some Disney Cruise Line material. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom On Main Street USA, Jasper and Horace are forced to work for Cruella in an attempt to find the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom as she threatened to murder them if they refuse to follow her demands. Upon learning that Pongo has contacted the local dogs to help guard the crystal, Cruella sends Jasper & Horace to capture and eliminate them. Jasper creates several traps to capture them and Horace takes them to Cruella's lair. When the park guests arrive, they defeat Jasper by trapping him in one of the dog traps. The guests then head to the lair, where Cruella orders Horace to eliminate the captured dogs. Before he can, the guests arrive and unleash them. They then attack Horace, giving the guests a chance to go after Cruella. Disney Cinema Parade In the former Walt Disney Studios Park parade, both Jasper and Horace were seen during the Dalmatians' unit with a large sack, ready to kidnap the puppies. Trivia * The fact that they share the same last name implies they are brothers. The sequel proves this when they mention they have the same mother and father. According to Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, they also have a cousin named Bob. * In the original novel, the Badun Brothers were named Jasper and Saul. For some reason, Saul was renamed Horace, although it was never stated why this happened. * Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams were reunited in a film adaptation of The Borrowers in which Hugh (Jasper) played a policeman named Officer Steady and Mark (Horace) played a pest control operative named Exterminator Jeff. * The way Horace accidently bumped his club into Jasper's head when trying to attack Pongo and Perdita was repeated again in The Sword in the Stone by Sir Ector, only he had a sword and didn't get kicked back by his son, Sir Kay, as Jasper did to Horace in return. * The Milkman's truck from The Aristocats resembles that of Jasper and Horace. * In the 1996 live action remake, Jasper and Horace are similar to the Wet Bandits, Harry and Marv, in the 1990 popular film Home Alone and its sequel, as they too are robbers, suffer several accidents, get outwitted by the protagonists, and get arrested afterwards. * They are also similar to Wario and Waluigi from the Mario series as they are both dimwitted and they both suffer accidents. For a non-villainous example, they also bear similarities to Bulk and Skull from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Greedy characters Category:Henchmen Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Criminals Category:Kidnappers Category:Theives Category:Disney characters